poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Animaestro/script
This is the Script of 'Animaestro'. Script Opening Birth of Animaestro and Peter Saminator Moth's Lair Hawk Moth: Ah! The behind-the-scenes creator who never gets any of the credit. The perfect type of injustice for my akumas. (a butterfly lands in his open hand and is filled with energy before taking flight) Fly away, creature of the dark, and evilize his broken heart! Infinite: And, also, I see an engine, who feels unhappy about his guest being humiliated. a Phantom Ruby Chip Phantom Ruby, evilize this engine, and give them something to remember - the day Hawk Moth and I win! [in the movie theatre's bathroom, The akuma flies towards the stall which Thomas is and enters his ID.] Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Animaestro. You're going to show everyone who you really are with a power as limitless as your imagination. All I ask in return are Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous. Thomas: I want them all to see what a director is capable of! (he transforms into Animaestro) the bathroom, The Phantom Ruby chip possesses Peter Sam's funnel. A mask resembling Infinite's eyes forms over Peter Sam's eyes Infinite: Peter Saminator, I am Infinite. Just like Animaestro, you will have a power as limitless as your imagination! Use it well, to help Animaestro get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir! Peter Sam: It's time to show the world what Animation can REALLY DO! into Peter Saminator Fighting Peter Saminator Prime and Big Hero 6 corner Peter Saminator OpThomas Prime: Peter Sam? Is that you? Peter Saminator: Who's Peter Sam? I'm Peter Saminator! OpThomas Prime: My guess is that Peter Saminator's Phantom Ruby chip must be in his special funnel! Hiro Hamada: Wasabi, if you can cut Peter Saminator's funnel, we'll be able to stop him using his powers, and we can destroy the Phantom Ruby chip. Wasabi: What? But, that's Peter Sam's special funnel! I can't destroy it! OpThomas Prime: Wasabi, if we don't stop Peter Saminator, he'll get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for Hawk Moth. Do you want that to happen? Defeating Animaestro and Peter Saminator (Animaestro runs towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Peter Saminator puffs towards Big Hero 6] Ladybug: Shut your eyes tight, Cat Noir. Cat Noir: You know I trust you blindly. OpThomas Prime: Now! Hero 6, OpThomas Prime, Ladybug and Cat Noir all cover and close their eyes at the same time stopping Animaestro and Peter Saminator just before they reach them. Cat Noir reaches up and touches his mask with his Cataclysm, causing it to fall to the ground and the akuma to fly out.) Wasabi: Sorry about this, Peter Sam, but it's for your own good. [With his eyes closed, Wasabi uses his plasma blade to cut through Peter Saminator's funnel, splitting it in two, and releasing the Phantom Ruby Chip, which OpThomas Prime picks up. Ladybug: (opens her eyes) No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (she captures the akuma in her yo-yo) Gotcha! (she presses the button at the top of her yo-yo and releases the purified akuma) Bye-bye, little butterfly. OpThomas Prime: Phantom Ruby, your illusion is over! the Phantom Ruby chip into the air, and destroys it Ladybug: [throws the camera in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! [The Miraculous light fixes all the damage done, restoring everything to normal. She grabs the ID as Animaestro and Peter Saminator deakumatize back to Thomas Astruc and Peter Sam] Thomas Astruc: Huh? What am I doing here? Cat Noir and Ladybug? Ladybug: (hands over ID) In the flesh. Cat Noir: You're about to transform back, M’lady. Ladybug: Bug out! Wasabi: Are you alright, Peter Sam? Peter Sam: Yes, I am. I don't know what happened. Was this part of a publicity stunt for the film?Category:Shrekyardigans